Beauty and The Werewolves?
by DiamondLahote
Summary: Who knew that a wolf and a vampire could have a baby? Well they can, and im te hybrid of it. I came back to Forks hoping to run away from the dangers me and my coven faced. Danger found us, while love found me. With two werewolves and a crazy vamp? Crazy i know.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am running. Just running, running to the place I once called home. The place I was kidnapped from at such a young age.

As I stepped into Forks, the familiar wave coolness hit me...I've missed it so much. Let me introduce myself, my name is Diamond Uley. I have an older sister named Isabella Swan, I havent seen her in YEARS!

I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her. We were so close before...before the incident. I wonder how she is going to react when she sees me. I mean I don't look the same, everything about me is completely different. The last time she seen me I was just as pale as her and our mother. But now, my skin is a caramel color. My once brown eyes are a bright green color, my hair is no longer straight and black, but very curly with an almost light brown almost blonde color. I'm gorgeous, but my sister she's just breathtaking...

"Diamond...Diamond..DIAMOND" yelled Vanessa snapping me out of my thoughts. Vanessa is the leader of our coven. She found me when I ran away from those monsters who kidnapped me a few years ago. She's a vampire, everyone is, but me..I'm very different.

See theres me of course. Then there is Abigail, Vanessa's mate. She has long black hair, brown skin, she's very exotic. She's from the Amazons and has been around since the beginning of time. She's the one who changed Vanessa. You would think she would be leader but she is very childish. Vanessa is from Puerto Rico, she has tan skin and curly brown hair.

Then there is Kiana and Laila, they are mated too. Kiana is from Italy, we're basically all in danger because of her. Kiana has long, straight black hair and her mate Laila is from Brazil, she has copper skin and black, wavy hair.

They all have golden eyes, normally vamps have red eyes, but I made them stop drinking from humans because it disgusted me. Drinking blood period disgusts me.

"God Vanessa, can you be any more annoying?" I mumbled.

"You know for you to be half vampire and half werewolf you do have a short attention span", she joked.

That's how I'm different from everybody in the supernatural world.

Turns out Renee isnt my real mother, but her and Charlie adopted me when they found me in the woods.

My biological mother is a vampire, she's the one that kidnapped me from my home with the Swans. I've always tried to ask her about my father and how I came to be, I always thought vampires couldn't get pregnant, let alone with a werewolf baby. She always ignored me so I didn't pressure her to answer, I just left it alone.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOND! Were you even listening to me? Gosh, I swear you're more of a wolf than a vampire and you havent even been around them before." said Abigail.

"Oh shut the hell up goodness, why do yall love to pick on me? Can we stop for food. I'm hungry."

"Well Diamond, what would you like to eat? A fresh deer or a mountain lion?" said our leader.

"Blah, neither. I want a BIG juicy cheeseburger."

"Well, you can have that. But you will have to drink blood soon and you know why." said Kiana. I just rolled my eyes. I can never really forgive her for leaving me for Laila, but she's her mate. I just have to deal with it until I find my own.

"So Diamond, you know you still have to attend school right?" Vanessa said.

I'm only 18 and she wants me to love a normal life until they know exactly what's going on with me and how long I have to live. Probably not long, were all going to die soon since the Volturi is after us.

"Yeah, I know..but where?"

"We will just have to look around and see, but for now it's time to hunt."

I was not looking forward to it, but I ran with them anyways. I loved running, it is so soothing. We ran until we heard a howl. Werewolves. I didn't know they were still alive! I looked at my family, they were frightened. Wolves hate vampires. We started running until a big black wolf jumped in front of us.

He looked at me, then back at them. He jumped in front of me pushing me to the floor, crouched down and started to growl teeth barred.

My family looked confused for a moment until we realized what was happening. The wolf thought I was human..oh boy he couldn't be more wrong. Then a gray wolf appeared and crouched down ready to fight. I guess the black wolf is the alpha.

My family didn't like that as they thought I was in danger.

Me and Laila were the fighters. We both looked at each other and in one quick second the wolves were on the other side of the field and me and my family had taken off. We heard them running after us, so we ran to the cliffs and jumped in the water. I heard them howling, so I looked up and seen the wolves staring at me in awe. I couldn't stop staring at that gray wolf though...and he couldn't stop staring at me either.

I heard my family yelling and felt a tug on my foot from underwater. Time to turn my vamp on and start swimming.

As we got on land, Laila was the first to speak.

"So...that was intense." I just busted out laughing. They looked at me confused. So I explained.

"Did you see the way they looked at me? Especially when I threw that over sized wolf across the field?" they looked at me like I grew a second head. Then they started laughing with me.

That's when we heard somebody, or something running towards us. Gosh, could we catch a break today?

"Diamond sniff the air, see who that is.' Vanessa said.

I have the best nose, so I can tell if the person is a vampire, wolf or just a human. I took a deep breath. Oh shit. I guess they sensed something was wrong because they looked at me confused and concerned.

"Volturi" I breathed, and with that we took off.

 **So what do you guys think? Im going to be posting another chapter pretty soon, but in either one of the wolves or Cullens POV.**

 **Leave reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

As we got on land, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one" I said.

"Hell yeah it was" Abigail said.

"Follow me guys, we're actually pretty close to our house." V said.

Sometimes I wonder why she just isn't my mate, we have so much in common. But then again I can never look at her that way. I looked over my shoulder and seen Kiana and Laila being all lovey dovey.

"Can you guys knock it off. We have places to be" I said to them.

They looked up at me and apologized. I know its childish of me to act the way I'm acting but it hurts so bad seeing the one you love with somebody else. Me and Kiana were together for over 5 years before she got with Laila..

V gave me a look that said we are going to have a talk when we got to the house, I just nodded.

When we got to the house I was breath taken. The house was beautiful and not only that it was huge! It was a 3 story black and white house, it was HUGE. Actually huge wasn't even the word for it. Inside was purple and white furniture, the living room had a huge flat screen TV and the kitchen was just wow. I loved it. The house has 10 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. Almost every bedroom had a bathroom in it the bedrooms are huge. I got the master bedroom, of course, because I don't have a mate. The house was already stocked with every thing we needed. The house was very hard to find, which is a good thing. We are very deep in the woods.

We decided to gather in the dining room and speak about what happened earlier today. Vanessa started.

"So as you know, there are wolves and the Volturi here. I have no idea why the Volturi is here , but let's pray that they aren't working together."

"Yeah, if they are, we're beyond screwed." Kiana said.

"Shouldn't we call them shape shifters instead? You know because they aren't like the Children of the Moon. They just look like wolves on steroids." I said.

"You're absolutely right Diamond. That's what we will call them" said V.

We had a run in a few years back with the Children of the Moon. They're the ones that saved our asses from the Volturi when we got Kiana. The Children of the Moon look like really furry vampires and they stand up. They are incredibly strong! They all look the same too.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm hungry! I need to hunt" said Abigail.

" I'm hungry too, I smell some mountain lion and deer very close to here, and I still want my burger. While you guys hunt, I'll get cleaned up and find a diner or something" I said.

"Are we in the clear?"

"Yeah, I didn't smell them or hear them when we got out the water. We're secluded so I doubt they can find us." I said.

"Alright then, see you back here in a hour or 2?" Abi said.

"Yeah yeah, now go." I said.

"Diamond, we're still going to have a talk when I get back, OK?" V said. I nodded.

Everybody left me to my lonesome, except for Kiana.

"Dee, please talk to me and let me explain. I still love you I swear it." Kiana said.

"I don't want to hear it. Now go."

"But-"

"FUCKING GO!" I screamed at her. With that she left.

After she left I went upstairs to get ready. I went to my bathroom and took a bubble bath, then I took a shower. After I got out I put on my pink bikini and some shorts on and slid some sandals on. I walked downstairs into the garage and prayed we had a car. We didn't have just one, we had 5. I knew the red Mercedes was mines, I grabbed the key and made my way into La Push. I believe staying here is kind of risky but eh, who knows?

I drove around for about a hour before I found a hour before I found a diner. When I walked in all eyes snapped to me and it was deadly silent until I heard a gasp. I looked up and seen about 6 big and tall men staring at me. I didn't really mind that much until I ordered my food and they STILL we're staring at me.

"What the fuck are ya'll staring at? See something you like?" They just gaped at me. They didn't say anything so I just walked out. As I pulled off I looked in my rearview mirror and seen on of them running out of the Diner. Pathetic.

I drove to the beach and got out, it was the most perfect day to just sit here and chill. I ate my food in peace, and after a little I pulled off my shorts and I went into the water. The peace didn't last for long. I smelt somebody or something and I felt somebody watching me. Not taking any chances I ran out of the water and in to the woods. Worst mistake ever.

I heard the howls before I seen the wolves. They were almost surrounding me, so I pushed myself to run faster and faster. I looked up and saw flashes of white.

"EMMETT GET HER!" I heard someone yell. Oh my god the wolves and the vamps are working together! I'm totally screwed.

I felt something hit me HARD and I fell to the ground. That's when I smelt the wolves, Volturi and a different coven of vamps. They had me surrounded, I couldn't do anything I was completely out of it.

I looked up and seen a vampire with blonde hair stand over me, he smelt like the Volturi but he didn't look like any of them.

"Come with me" he said.

I couldn't even move.

"She stays here with us, she's on our land." A man said.

" I'm sorry Sam, but she comes with us. She will be safer." And with that the blonde man scooped me up and started running.

I heard howls and growls, then I passed out. This is to much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late updates. I don't have a laptop and I tried but failed miserably to write fanfiction on a tablet. ALL known characters such as the Cullens, Swans, Werewolves belong to Stephanie Myers. Plots and new characters belong to me! I look forward to you guys reviews! Thank you :***

I heard beeping and people talking and smelt cleaners, so I had to be in a hospital. How did I get here? I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I opened my eyes to see what was holding me down, and I come to find out I have various IVS in me and something on my finger managing my blood pressure and that thing over my heart..i looked around and this hospital isnt really hospital like. Then todays events hit me like a ton of bricks, im in no hospital. Im in a house. A house full of vampires that possibly want to kill me. Oh God then the wolves! I have to get out of here before I become kibble!

The heart monitor started going CRAZY! I heard whoever was downstairs start to rush upstairs at vampire speed, but luckily for me I have the upper hand there. Im very , very quick when im scared and in danger. I hurried and threw the cover off, snatched out the IVs and all the other stuff off and ran to the nearest window. I broke the glass and was about to jump out until I heard a gasp behind me. I looked back and seen who I came here for in the first place.

"Diamond?" She said.

"Bella?" I felt like I was about to cry. I havent seen her in a decade...

"Dimes, oh my god. This cant be happening, they said you were dead!"

"No Belly baby, my deranged mother took me to raise me as her own. I've missed you so much. I came back for you..."

"Ive missed you too, there isnt a day that went by that I didn't think about my sister"

"Sister?" Various voices said.

"Ill explain later, but Diamond can you please stay? Catch up and explain things to us?"

"Us? I owe them no explanation, only you."

"Well you see the wolves kinda want to kill you, so its better to explain to them what you are exactly. Im the only one who understands, ya know, what you are."

"Fine, but only for you. I have a few questions of my own for you. I refuse to answer any questions without my family."

"Alright, we'll let you go get them, but one of us has to come with you." The blondie said. Im guessing he's the covens leader.

"No need for that, I can call them. Where are the wolves?"

I can contact all of my family through this mental connection we have. As soon as I opened my mind up to them, I could feel how scared and worried they were. I showed them where I was and where I got kidnapped from so they can follow my scent and find me here. They should be here in about 10 minutes.

"Right here." One of the guys I seen from the diner said.

"OHHH so you're the dick head that almost got me murdered, and you swear you're better than the vamps." I said. I heard everybody laugh, well almost everybody. I guess the rest of the wolves were downstairs and heard me because next thing you know I hear growls and them running up the stairs.

"Look here you stupid bitch, don't you EVER compare us to your disgusting race! We don't kill people for food. Stupid leech bitch" another guy said. For the first time I didn't have anything to say, mostly because I felt this pull to him. I don't even know this guy.

"Paul relax , shes not going to cooperate while your being all rude and a asshole." He said. Oh , so his name is Paul.

"You're name is Paul? What a douchebag name." I said laughing, I guess I wasn't the only one who thought it was funny because everybody including the wolves started to laugh.

"Says the fucking reject, I bet you don't even know your mother, you half breed." He said.

I just laughed at his ass.

"Boy , you know nothing about me."

"What the fuck is so funny you-" he cut hisself off when he looked into my eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Whats the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" I said.

"Oh shit"

"He didn't"

"AHAAAA, looks like Paul finally met his match"

What the fuck were they talking about?

"Hey, I want to apologize for being so rude." Paul said. What? He completely flipped the script on me. He was just damning my whole existance, and now hes apologizing? Ok, that's completely weird. I couldn't help but to forgive him. Where is my family when I need them?

"It's fine...dont do again because I will neuter you." I said.

They were so caught up in me and Pauls little exchange they didn't realize my family come in.

"Oh baby are you ok?" V said, unshed tears in her eyes. She never calls me baby, so I can tell she was worried.

"

Yes I am, im sorry for not contacting you sooner. I was so scared." I said with fake tears in my eyes.

"You, scared? That doesn't even sound right" Abby said.

"Yeah, you did have us worried." Laila said, I nodded at her.

"Honey, ive missed you. I love you so much don't ever do that again." Karina said, taking my face in her hands.

She did the unexpected, and kissed me. Not a peck, but a full blown make out. I was shocked, but hey. I looked at Laila apologetically and then she came and kissed me too. What the fuck is going on here? Then all 3 of us started to kiss. Oh my god , this is just..i cant even explain it but somebody getting fucked tonight. Threesome maybe?

We stopped when we heard wolf calls, coughs, gasps and a growl? I pulled away, highly upset.

"Do you fucking mind?" I said aggravated.

"Well, you were putting on quite a show..not that I minded." The big burly vamp said. I think his name is Emmet. A beach blonde slapped him upside the head, im guessing that's his mate.

"You did, we came here to talk. Not put on a porno..i didn't really mind either." V said. Wait V? What? She wouldve ripped our heads off, not condone this.

"I didn't mind either." Abby said. Something aint right.

"Right..but we have some things we need to discuss." V said.

"Right, ok how about introductions? Vampire coven first." I said.

"Im Carlisle. Im the one who took care of you." The blonde said.

"Im Edward." The bronze haired dude said. He keeps staring at me. I know exactly what hes trying to do.

"Edward, you can stop trying to read my mind. Its not going to work, sorry not sorry." I said. He looked shocked.

"Im Rosalie, and this is my mate Emmet."

"Im Alice, and this is my mate Jasper."

"My name is Esme, Im Carlisle's mate."

"Edward, who is your mate?" V asked.

"Bella." He said.

"THE HELL SHE IS!" I said.

"Diamond relax, please!" Bells said.

"No fucking way Bells. No fucking way I am not allowing this, let me guess you want to get turned too, huh?" I said.

She looked real guilty after I said that.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Isabella Marie what the actual fuck. We're going to talk about this later."

"ok..." She said.

"Diamond? Diamond in the rough?"

I looked up to see one of the wolves talking to me. I looked at him closer.

"What the fuck..Jacob?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Wow, how have you been?"

"Well other than turning into a wolf, ive been pretty good. How about you, half breed?"

"Good, but we will catch up later. Tell me the name of your pack members.

"This is Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, you've met Paul and this is our Alpha Sam. We have one more wolf but she isnt here. Her name is Leah."

"There are 2 things wrong with what you said, a female shifter and Sam being Alpha. Youre the Alpha."

"Sam phased first, so he got the position. When I phased he asked if I wanted to take it, but I refused. About the female shifter thing, yeah shes the first. Now can you introduce us to your coven."

"We're not a coven, we're a family." I said.

"Im Diamond, as you all know. This is Vanessa and her mate Abigail. Then theres Kiana and her mate Laila."

"LESBIANS!" Quil said.

"A lesbian coven? That will be a first." Edward said.

"Yeah, were the first. Im the only one who isnt mated, to a girl, ya know." I said.

"You're already mated?" My Paul said, looking sad. My Paul? Wow.

"Yes, to a vampire. I don't want him though, he disgusts me." I said.

Paul got up to leave until I called for him and begged him with my eyes to stay. Why does he care anyways if im mated or not?

"We have a few questions for you Diamond" Sam said.

"Sure, fire away." I said.

"What are you? We know youre not human." Jasper said.

"Im a hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf."

They looked so confused.

"How is that possible?"

"Cant be possible, we're natural enemies."

With that I started my story.

 **REVIEWWW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
